Scares at Twilight Mansion
by Aurora Hargreaves
Summary: What happens on Halloween when Kanata-san plans to stay at Twilight Manor for good? Things really don't go as planned for Takashiro...that's for sure. My be-lated Halloween fic.


**Aurora:**I finally got to get this idea on paper!

**Luka:** That's good to know

**Luze:** So, what happens?

**Aurora:** Read and find out boys! By the way, could you two do the disclaimer?

**Both:** Sure. Yuki doesn't own the characters in _Uragiri__wa__Boku__no__Namae__wo__Shitteiru,__a.k.a__Uraboku._

**Aurora:** Thanks you two. I hope everyone enjoys this!

Scares at Twilight Mansion

"Wait, so let me get this straight, you seriously want to stay after an insane one thousand year war you caused?" The man sitting behind the desk asked the one facing him.

"If you'll let me," the 'younger' of the two answered.

Setting his glasses down, he sighed. _This__is__not__going__to__end__well._

There was a knock at the door. "Takashiro, are you in there?" A voice called.

"Yes, come in Yuki," Takashiro answered as the door opened.

"I was wondering…" she stopped midsentence as she saw who was standing right in front of her.

"You're here Kanata-san!" Yuki exclaimed as she tackle hugged him.

"Okay, Yuki, you can help me up now," he said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Can he stay Takashiro, please?" Yuki wondered as she gave Takashiro the most irresistible puppy dog look.

_Why__is__it__that__I__'__m__also__the__one__who__falls__for__this__kind__of__thing?__I__mean__Luka__and__the__Zweilt__'__s__the__only__ones__who__should__be__subjected__to__this__…__well,__Marie__has__those__moments__when__she__gives__in__as__well._ "Okay, Reiga can stay," he answered as Yuki got up and hugged him.

"Thank you Takashiro. I promise, you _won__'__t_ regret it," she answered as she took Kanata-san on a tour of Twilight Mansion.

Takashiro just sat back and ran his fingers through his hair. _He__'__s__back,__and__I__'__m__officially__screwed!_ He just dove straight into the pile of papers that were stacked on his desk. "I guess paperwork does work as a distraction," he said to himself and smiled.

"Wait, Yuki told you what?" A peeved Hotsuma Renjou asked his partner who was at the moment sitting on the couch watching him play a video game.

Shūsei Usui sighed as he watched Hotsuma vent out his frustration by continuing the game after he re-explained to him that Kanata-san or a.k.a. Reiga was staying with them at Twilight Mansion. "How long are you going to be mad?" He asked as he leaned over Hotsuma's shoulder and blew into his ear, causing the younger one to flinch.

Hotsuma sighed. "Not too long, since what's done is done, and none of us can blame Yuki, but we all know that Luka's going to blame Takashiro," he stated a direct fact that _everyone_ in this mansion _knew_ was true.

"Exactly, so how do you think everyone else is taking it?" Shūsei asked as Hotsuma turned off the game and gave him a blank stare as if to say, 'how should I know?'

"Point taken…Hotsuma, what are you thinking?" Shūsei wondered as Hotsuma shoved him against the nearest wall.

Hotsuma wrapped his arms around Shūsei's waist and kissed him, and through it, Shūsei could feel his every desire. "That was what I was thinking," he whispered as he let Shūsei go.

"Unspoken desire…" Shūsei whispered as he followed Hotsuma to the living room where everyone was waiting.

Toko and Tsukumo didn't have to have Yuki tell them the current event that had just happened a few moments ago. They weren't God's Ears for nothing.

"Hey Tsukumo, what do you think?" Toko-chan asked her younger brother/partner as he looked up from the book he was reading.

"About the fact that Reiga is staying with us officially at Twilight Manor…honestly, I'm scared, but if Yuki and Marie can trust him, then why can't we?" Tsukumo looked up at Toko as she nodded in agreement at his statement.

"Honestly Tsukumo, you're so sweet," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and he leaned into her touch.

"I know Toko, I know," she whispered as he kissed her briefly on the cheek and they both walked out of their room.

"Why is he staying Senshiro, tell me…why is Takashiro letting him stay?" Kuroto asked as his voice went up another octave as anger started to cloud his mind.

"It's because Yuki asked him to let Reiga stay," Senshiro answered as Kuroto sighed in defeat.

"So Takashiro just let him? Doesn't she remember that he _tried_ to hurt her?" Kuroto questioned as Yuki walked through the door and sat down next to him.

"Of course I remember, but there's a reason I asked Takashiro if Kanata-san can stay," she whispered as Kuroto looked up at her, not even focusing on the Shogi game that he and Senshiro were playing.

She just pat him on the head affectionately. "Don't worry about that for now Kuroto, just worry about the game," Yuki whispered as she walked out the door.

Once Yuki had left, Kuroto looked up at Senshiro and asked, "Could we continue the game later?"

Senshiro smiled. "Sure, whatever you want Kuroto," he whispered as Kuroto hugged him tightly and stole a quick kiss that he didn't object to in the least.

As Yuki watched from the shadows, she saw the older lead the younger Zwelit by the hand, there was a presence standing behind her, and it was a familiar one that she didn't want to run from.

"Is something bothering you Luka?" She questioned as his arms wrapped around her waist.

He didn't answer, and she knew that he was angry, but he couldn't be angry at her. "A little. Why did you ask Takashiro to let _him_ stay?" He asked just out of curiosity, but knew that if Reiga even _tried_ to hurt Yuki again…he'd be the first in line to go after him.

Yuki sighed. "Luka, there are reasons why Kanata-san is staying, but Marie and I can't tell any of you why just yet."

Luka could accept that for now. "If you say so," he whispered as he kissed her and she just held onto him tighter.

"Just don't do anything that you'll regret later, okay?" She pleaded as he held her close.

"I understand," Luka replied as he smiled at her once more and headed to his room.

"Did you need me for something Marie?" Luze asked as he walked into the room.

She smiled at him as he closed the door. "You could say that," she whispered as he held her in his arms as her golden-green eyes held him in place, and he ran his fingers through her brunette hair.

"I've missed you my love," he whispered as she kissed him.

"I know Luze. By the way, do you know what we have planned for tonight's Halloween party?" She asked him as he kissed her cheek.

"No, you might want to ask Yuki," he answered as Marie held onto him tighter.

"Marie, you'll see me later, so don't worry," he whispered as she let go of him.

"Okay. Where are you going to now?" She wondered as Luze walked to the door and opened it.

"I'm going to go and see Luka," he replied as she smiled.

"Have fun Luze," Marie said as he smiled and walked out the door to meet Luka in the hall.

"What did Marie say?" Luka wondered as Luze met him in the hall and they both saw Marie and Yuki make their way to the living room.

"She told me to 'have fun,' " he answered as Luka smiled and hugged him.

"So, do you know what we're all watching tonight?" Luze asked as Luka smiled.

"Yeah, _The__Exorcist_," Luka answered as Luze shivered.

"Don't worry Luze, it will be fine," he whispered as Luze nodded slightly.

"If you say so Luka," he replied.

Luka just kissed him as Luze held onto him, reveling in the feeling.

"We'd better go, since we're the only ones not downstairs," he said, while dragging Luze behind him as the younger one _tried_ to protest, but was enjoying the treatment slightly.

"What took you two so long?" Yuki asked as Luka shrugged, taking the seat to her right and Kuroto had the seat to her left.

Luze took the seat next to Luka, while Marie sat next to him. Shusei and Hotsuma sat next to Marie respectively in order, as Toko-chan and Tsukumo sat next to them. Senshiro took the seat next to Kuroto as usual, and everyone smiled as Tachibana, Toma-san, and Aya-chan took their seats on the opposite couch.

Everyone then stole a look to the armchair that Takashiro usually sat in, except there was a minor change, and it was the fact that Kanata-san was sitting in the armchair, and Takashiro was sitting in his lap, looking a bit annoyed.

Everyone tried not to laugh as Kanata-san grabbed the remote, threw it to Yuki as Takashiro _tried_ to intercept it.

"That wasn't funny Reiga," he hissed as said person in trouble was running his fingers through Takashiro's hair.

"Sorry Takashiro, but do you want to get this party started or not?" He wondered as Yuki turned on the DVD player and started to movie.

After the movie, everyone went to bed around eight-thirty p.m. There was only one problem, none of them could sleep…well, it wasn't bad, just down to the fact that they all kept hearing strange noises that made it seem that Twilight Manor was haunted…

"Okay, what in the heck is going on?" Takashiro asked as Kanata-san followed him to the living room where everyone was at.

"I think that house is haunted Takashiro," Reiga whispered as none of the others wanted to explain.

"There is no way that Twilight Manor is haunted," Takashiro answered.

"If you say so," Kanata-san said as he deliberately kissed Takashiro right in front of everyone.

"Reiga…what was that for?" Takashiro asked in a shaky voice.

"Let's just say that in my own way, I've been trying to tell you that _I__love__you_," Kanata-san explained as everyone else smiled.

Then out of nowhere, a stuffed ghost fell from the ceiling and that made Takashiro jump three feet in the air and land in Kanata-san's arms.

No one commented on the fact that Takashiro did get scared out of his wits…

**Luka****and****Luze:** Okay, now that ending was funny!

**Aurora:** I know.

**Luze:** What's the new one going to be about?

**Aurora:** I don't know, maybe a Hotsuma/Shusei, or a Kuroto/Senshiro fic, then Toko-chan/Tsukumo, then Kanata-san/Takashiro.

**Luka:** Seriously, we can't wait Yuki, because no matter what you post, they'll love it.

**Aurora:** Thanks Luka. *hugz u as u smile*


End file.
